<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And be with me for evermore by OwlFeathers (AngelofAlderaan)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097469">And be with me for evermore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofAlderaan/pseuds/OwlFeathers'>OwlFeathers (AngelofAlderaan)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Vegebul, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofAlderaan/pseuds/OwlFeathers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta realizes finally that not only does he have feelings for Bulma, but that he is fearful that she could leave him, that his past might send her away.  So he makes the choice to ask the ultimate question, in hopes that this will never happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs &amp; Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And be with me for evermore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place right before the Buu Saga.<br/>Also, please forgive me if there are any things non cannon in this. I watched DBZ starting with Androids and ended with Buu, now I'm watching Super and went back the start of DBZ to fill in the spots I missed! I think I have my facts right, but if I don't, I'll be fixing it after I finish the series. I just couldn't get this idea out of my head and it needed to be written!</p><p>The title of this comes from the lyrics from Evermore from the live action Beauty and the Beast.  I couldn't get the song out of my head near the end of writing this.  I mean c'mon, Vegebul isn't just a redemption story, it's totally beauty and the beast.</p><p> </p><p>I was the one who had it all<br/>I was the master of my fate<br/>I never needed anybody in my life<br/>I learned the truth too late<br/>I'll never shake away the pain<br/>I close my eyes but she's still there<br/>I let her steal into my melancholy heart<br/>It's more than I can bear</p><p>Now I know she'll never leave me<br/>Even as she runs away<br/>She will still torment me<br/>Calm me, hurt me<br/>Move me, come what may<br/>Wasting in my lonely tower<br/>Waiting by an open door<br/>I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in<br/>And be with me for evermore</p><p>I rage against the trials of love<br/>I curse the fading of the light<br/>Though she's already flown so far beyond my reach<br/>She's never out of sight</p><p>Now I know she'll never leave me<br/>Even as she fades from view<br/>She will still inspire me<br/>Be a part of everything I do<br/>Wasting in my lonely tower<br/>Waiting by an open door<br/>I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in<br/>And as the long, long nights begin<br/>I'll think of all that might have been<br/>Waiting here for evermore</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For weeks now, the Saiyan prince had been going over something in his mind. Since his arrival, with his selfish desires and aspirations to sell the Earth to the highest bidder, things had changed. Sure he still had his Saiyan pride, but now he was becoming a different person, a fact he realized that more and more every day. He had been cruel, power hungry, and full of hubris. Hell, he once wanted the Dragon Balls to gain immortality. But now, now somehow he had a family, and he saw that he actually cared about them. Any desire for strength was slowly becoming a need to protect his investments here on Earth. Sure, he still itched to beat Kakarot with every fiber of his being, but heaven help the being that even tried approach his Bulma. </p><p>Except, she wasn't his.<br/>
Not that she ever would truly be. She was fiery, independent, and that was what he admired about her. But no commitment had ever been made between them, and that was what weighed on him. </p><p>She very well could up and decide to place her affections elsewhere, and the Saiyan prince couldn't stand the very thought of that. And if he was honest, she would have every right to find someone else. He had never given her any indication of any commitment, and with his dark past, who could blame her if she rejected him. He had been downright evil. No, the only thing that connected her to him at this moment was Trunks, the child neither had been prepared for. And up until the past few years, he had wanted nothing to do with the boy. But that was not Trunks fault, nor was it Bulma's. The proud prince just didn't know what to do with his son. His own father hadn't exactly been a shining example of fatherhood, and deep down, he didn't feel worthy of the honor of even having a son. The demons of his past continued to haunt him. That was until he watched the future version of Trunks die. Then he finally woke up. It took time, but eventually, he found ways to bond with the boy-through training of course-and this in turn brought their little awkward family together. But for Vegeta, this was all still so fragile. For all he knew, Bulma could wake up one morning and see the was a monster that he really was, that the Saiyan destroyer prince needed to leave her and the boy. And she would have every right to do so. So he made up his mind to do something about it. </p><p>Saiyan customs were nothing like those of earth. When choosing a life partner, all that mattered was the strong mated with the strong in order to make their race dominate. Earth was completely different. If you found a person you wished to spend your life with, you created a bond. </p><p>And the Prince of all Saiyans wanted that bond with Bulma. </p><p>Even he saw that this was strange, but he couldn't help himself. He couldn't stand to think of a life without Bulma now. Somehow this Earth woman had wiled her way into his heart.</p><p>Now Vegeta found himself in front of the door to Kakarot's house, to ask his son some questions.</p><p>Hesitantly, the Saiyan knocked on the door, which was quickly answered by Chi-chi. She looked as surprised as he felt unsure. "Oh Vegeta! This is unexpected, what can I do for you?"</p><p>He brought himself up to his full height to seem more confident, but his words just tumbled out quickly, "I need to speak with Gohan, is he here?"</p><p>"Oh yes, come on in." She indicated he follow her in. At the kitchen table, Gohan was busy studying, glasses perched at the end of his nose.</p><p>The young half Saiyan looked up from his work, "Who was at-oh." He paused, every bit as surprised as Chi-chi. "Hi, Vegeta. What's going on?"</p><p>"Can I speak to you for a moment?" He glanced over at Chi-chi, "Alone."</p><p>Standing, Gohan nodded, "Sure, let's go outside." Vegeta could feel Chi-chi's offended gaze behind them as they headed out the back door, but she didn't say anything.</p><p>"What was it you wanted to talk about?" There was a hint of nervousness in Gohan's voice.</p><p>The proud Saiyan prince crossed his arms, statuesque.  "There are many things about this planet I am still unaccustomed to, and am still learning. How does one commit themselves to a to another on this world?"</p><p>"What, you mean get engaged?"</p><p>"Yes, that." The prince nodded.</p><p>Not really sure where Vegeta was going with this, he scratched the back of his head in thought, looking away a moment. "Well, most guys buy the girl a diamond ring, because it's the strongest stone on earth and represents the strength of the bond."</p><p>Looking away, Vegeta mused. "Strongest stone on earth..." perhaps Earth customs weren't so bad. A bit sentimental, but something that represented strength, that was something he could get behind.</p><p>"Yes! And then you take her somewhere nice or somewhere at means a lot to her. And when the time is right, you get down on one knee and ask her to marry you." Then it hit the young half Saiyan like a ton of bricks. "You're going to ask Bulma to marry you!"</p><p>"Yes, if course I am! Why else would I be asking?" Vegeta huffed. As if any other woman on this planet was worthy of his affections.  No, he thought sharply, he was the unworthy one.  He would be fortunate if she even agreed.</p><p>Pushing up the glasses on his nose, Gohan smiled. "No I'm really happy for you, I think that's wonderful."</p><p>....</p><p>Diamonds are created under vast amounts of pressure, and the more Vegeta learned about the stones, the more impressed he was by them.  After his meeting with Gohan, he quietly made his way into Bulma's library which was filled to the brim with science text books and did some research on the stones. After learning all he could, he was determined that he could create one. Out in a ravine in the middle of nowhere, he sent pointed blasts of energy at a small mass of carbonic stone. He held these blasts as long as he could, then paused, regathered energy and began again. Slowly but surely, diamonds were forming. He gave a cocky smile. Of course he could make his own, he never had a doubt.</p><p>....</p><p>A large piece of rock thunked down on the glass counter of the small jewelry shop, nearly cracking the glass. The old man behind the counter jumped, then wide eyed started at the stone. "Is this-"</p><p>He was cut off by the Saiyan prince who had put it there. The warrior crossed his arms, closed his eyes and nodded with a proud smile. "Pure diamond. Yes. And I would like to have an engagement ring made from it. And whatever is left over you may keep as payment. How soon can you be done? I'm in a hurry."</p><p>The old man was still wide eyed.  "Uh, well, I can try to rush, because you're paying so well. Will a week do?"</p><p>Nodding, Vegeta accepted this. "That's fine, that gives me some time to plan."</p><p>....</p><p>"When you said put on something nice, I didn't expect you to get all dressed up, too. You look good." Bulma straightened Vegeta's tie a little, playfully, as they walked into the restaurant he had picked. She had taken him here ages ago, when they first started their relationship. One might have even called this place a first date. She was showing off how nice Earth could be at the time, trying to make him feel more at home, but he never forgot it. </p><p>"Yes, well, you always look nice when we go to places like this, so I supposed for once it wouldn't hurt to dress up." He hoped she didn't pick up on anything off. He wanted to catch her off guard when he asked.</p><p>In fact, when should he ask? Gohan never made that clear. "When the time is right?" What does that even mean?</p><p>First course was served, and Bulma was her bubbly self, chattering away. He listened and responded in short replies, but he was just far too distracted by his thoughts.</p><p>Then there was a lull in conversation.</p><p>Well, there was no time like the present he supposed. Taking a deep breath, Vegeta gathered his thoughts. He had planned out what he wanted to say all afternoon, but now, all of that seemed trivial. Damn it, why did this seem harder than so much of the training he had done over the years.</p><p>"Bulma. You are the most the most strong willed, obstinate woman I have ever met. You constantly point out all my flaws, and berate me without end--"</p><p>Bulma clearly didn't see this coming.  To her, this meal was actually going quite well for them, as more often than not they found something to quarrel about.  Her eyes got wide and face reddened as he spoke, cutting him off. "Why you jer-"</p><p>But Vegeta was ready for this and cut her off in return. His face didn't express it, but this fire, this is what drew him to her. It frustrated him without end. And he thought it was wonderful.  Now, he hoped beyond anything she wouldn't reject him.</p><p>"Damn it, woman, I'm trying to propose!"</p><p>"Wha-" The earth women's mouth went slack mid sentence in shock. Ever so gently, the Saiyan Prince leaned over and lifted her chin to close her open jaw. He smiled a little, then nodded.</p><p>"And," he continued, "you push me to be a better person. Saiyans don't understand the concept of love, but" he paused and took both of her hands into his, "I think I'm starting to."</p><p>All the features in Bulma's face softened, her eyes sparkled. "Really, Vegeta?" Once again, he nodded, his own face softer than she had ever seen it.</p><p>He dug into his pocket and pulled out the box. He really hoped he was doing this right.  So far, she hadn't got up and left in anger, so maybe he was? Earth customs were so different and sentimental compared to his own. But this was his home now, he had made that decision, and he wanted that home to be with her.</p><p>But if Gohan's advice on proposing was wrong, the son of Kakarot would never live this down.</p><p>Getting down on one knee, he opened the ring box, holding it up to the blue haired woman. "Bulma, I'm asking you to be mine."</p><p>Her eyes went wide looking at the ring. It was unique, just like her. For a moment, he held his breath, waiting for the other shoe to drop.  It didn't. </p><p>She gasped.</p><p>Now he could feel every eye in the place on him. Damnit had he done this wrong? "Why is everyone staring? Did I do it wrong?"</p><p>Bulma smiled widely. "No, not at all. You did it perfectly." She put a gentle hand to his cheek. "Yes, I'll be yours." Leaning down, she kissed him.  He could feel that warm feeling creeping in that she always gave him-joy perhaps?  There was a time when he would push that feeling aside, now, he let it fill him up.  In that moment, he set his pride aside and kissed her back.</p><p>Abruptly, the whole restaurant broke out in applause. Vegeta jumped up in surprise, looking around frantically, "What happened?"</p><p>Giggling, she pulled him back down to his seat. "It's what people do when they are happy for you."</p><p>Recovering his cool quickly, he nodded.  It may have been a sentimental moment, but he did still have his Saiyan pride to maintain, "Oh yes, of course." The open ring box was still in his hand. He pulled the dazzling object from its pillow and pulled her hand gently to him and to place it on her finger.</p><p>She laughed lightly, covering her mouth, "Wrong hand." She whispered, then discretely, she gave him her other.</p><p>Vegeta tried hard not to be flustered.  "These Earth traditions are far too complicated." He muttered, as he placed the diamond on her hand. She held it up and admired it.  "I made that myself." He leaned back and crossed his arms, pleased with himself.</p><p>She looked up at him skeptically. "Made this? You can't just make diamonds, you mean you designed it?"</p><p>Closing his eyes, he shook his head, "No made. Under vast amounts of pressure from pointed energy blasts."</p><p>She looked shocked again, a tear appearing at the corner of her eye. "Vegeta..." she trailed off.</p><p>"I'm not very sentimental, you know that, but I wasn't about to get you any old rock. And I thought it appropriate, considering all we've-"</p><p>He was cut off by Bulma kissing him again. The Saiyan prince went three shades of red. "Must you sneak attack me like that, woman?"  Secretly, he was overjoyed, but he couldn't let her know this.</p><p>Smiling widely, Bulma sat back down. "You have no idea how incredibly happy I am right now."</p><p>This had gone incredibly well.  He still felt deep down that he was a monster, but she still chose to be his, despite his flaws and his sorted past.  It was all he could ask for, even if he knew he didn't deserve it.  There was a new feature to look forward to, and he would do his damnedest to make sure that he began to atone for his mistakes.  It might be hard, and he knew deep down that he would make mistakes.  He could only hope that when he made them, she could forgive him and help him grow past them.</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the meal had been Bulma texting Chi-chi and 18 excitedly and showing off her ring to the other restaurant patrons, the thing was incredible. After a time, the Saiyan prince indicated that he was ready to head back to Capsule Corp.-to home.  She was surprised he wasn't looking for desert, his appetite usually three times more than a human's, but he knew there was food back home, and he wanted to be alone with her. As the two walked in the evening light, Bulma led them through a park. He wondered what they had to do next with all of this. More Earth traditions he supposed.</p><p>His thoughts were answered by Bulma.  "Listen, I know you're not one for pomp and frills, so I won't make a big deal about the wedding, okay?"</p><p>Vegeta harumped under his breath. "I'd appreciate that. Nothing crazy?"</p><p>Bulma's face glowed. It could have been joy, but the starlight certainly didn't hurt.  She looked radiant to him. "No, not at all. Truth be told, I'd actually given this some thought. I'd hoped you'd ask me one day."</p><p>Side eyeing his now fiance as they strolled, he crossed his arms and gave her a questioning look, trying not to let his face convey his shock.  This incredible woman had been hoping he would ask her. "Oh really? And what did you have in mind?"</p><p>"Just having our close friends over and having someone like Roshi do our vows."</p><p>"Wait, vows?" This seemed complicated already.</p><p>The blue hair women looked away thoughtfully. "Oh that's right, you probably don't know how it works here. Basically we just make a promise to one another to always love, care for, and honor one another."</p><p>He raised an eyebrow skeptically at her. "That's it?"</p><p>"Yup." She nodded.</p><p>"And you have to have a ceremony for this? I could make that promise here and now."  He hoped she didn't hear any eagerness in his voice.</p><p>She stopped dead in her tracks. "You would?" Her voice was soft and small.</p><p>"Why not? I don't need witnesses to make a vow like this." They were stopped in front of a lake, the lights of the city danced off it's surface.</p><p>He took her hands into his own, his gaze piercing into her.  "Bulma, I Vergeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, swear to honor, care, and place all my affections in you alone, until the day I die."</p><p>A tear crept into the corner of Bulma's eye.  "And I Bulma Briefs promise to love, care, and honor you for as long as I live."</p><p>Gently, he put a hand under her chin and lifted it as he leaned in, kissing her softly.  He may have been a warrior, and he may have done unspeakable things in his past, but after all this time, he finally understood what it was to care for someone other than himself. He never would have understood years ago, but time spent of earth watching humans interact, he was getting the idea. She had taught him that.  He was sure this moment wasn't the norm for the people of Earth, but he didn't care. In his mind, he had committed himself to her now, and it was all he needed. Nothing else could change that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>